


Secrets that Aren't So Secret

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, arcadia spoilers, morse is a sweetheart, nothing into the case or anything but, yeah just be aware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the way he looked at her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets that Aren't So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Things you said that I Wasn't Meant to Hear." I hope this lives up to your expectations!

It all started with the way he looked at her, as if the first thing he saw was the stripes on her uniform and not her petite frame and long blonde hair.

Sergeant Strange had prepared her for Morse. Standoffish, he said. Cold, he said. Had a penchant for looking down his nose at women, he said. 

Well, from the way that conversation had gone, it was clear to her Morse was not any of those things. He was clipped and to-the-point, but she expected that; detectives just were. They wanted the facts, nothing else. But Morse wasn’t any more demanding, she thought. If anything, there was a sort of gentleness about him, even in the way he held himself, like he wasn’t trying very hard to seem imposing.

Trewlove was new to Cowley CID, but not at all new to the police. She knew how the men stuck up their noses at a female cop, as if she was a foul odor in the room. Like the only thing she was good for was fetching coffee or files or a twenty minute how’s-your-father behind the station. Not that she’d ever even considered that with her male colleagues.

At least until now. Well, she could hardly help it; on top of everything, he was attractive.

But…it was best she kept that to herself.

__________________________________________________

 

“Are you all right, Sir?”

Stupid question, her brain immediately supplied. He was bent over, cradling his head and trying not to groan. She’d never seen anyone in such a position who was not immediately shuffled onto an ambulance. 

But Morse was having none of it; no ambulance. As it was, Inspector Thursday had gone off to phone for help; DS Jakes and her sergeant were fetching torches. It was just the two of them, but still. It wasn’t something she should have said aloud.

Morse didn’t answer her for a while. “…yes, I think so,” he finally said, surprised by his own honestly. He glanced up at her, a small smile pulling at his lips, eyes warm in the dim light of the far away streetlamp before he had to bow his head again. At least…she thought it was warm. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She straightened up, but her touch on him lingered until the rest of the policemen arrived.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Trewlove was about to leave for the day when she passed by the CID offices and saw Morse still sitting at his desk. She stopped, watching him type under the harsh lights. He looked tired and small, hunched over as he was over the typewriter. The clack of the keys was deafening.

Trewlove crossed the room confidently towards him. “I was just about to lock up, Sir.”

Morse looked up. “Oh, hello, Trewlove.” He sat back, stretching, and looked at his watch, frowning at the time. “Oh. It is very late, isn’t it? Would you like a ride home?”

Trewlove was about to refuse; the bus was just fine, thank you. But she thought that maybe, just maybe, it would get him home, too. So, she nodded. “Yes, please. It’ll save me having to wait for the bus.”

Morse chuckled. “I know the feeling.” He got up, adjusting the sheet in the typewriter before slipping into his coat. 

“Oh! Sir! Your tie’s crooked.” Trewlove said suddenly, freeing her hands quickly from her gloves. “Here, let me.”

Morse straightened slightly, tilting his neck up to help her gain access to his tie. He seemed so stiff, so she quickly straightened his tie and collar without fussing too much.

“Sorry,” she said, somewhat shyly. “I shouldn’t have…”

Morse shrugged good-naturedly. “It’s all right. And there’s no need to keep calling me “Sir.” Morse will do just fine.”

“Okay, Sir-uh, Morse.” Trewlove corrected herself, following after him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The ride home was peaceful and quiet. Trewlove was beginning to feel as tired as Morse looked. She only spoke to direct him towards her house, which he seemed to accept.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely as he parked the jag outside her block of flats. 

“Any time.” Morse replied. “Even WPCs shouldn’t have to walk home alone.”

“Or take the bus.” She added.

“Or take the bus.” Morse smiled at her. 

Trewlove put her hand on the door. “Erm, well, good night. Please get some rest. You look like you could do with it.” Before she could blush or apologize, she made to get out of the car.

“Wait,” Morse gently gripped her wrist, making her turn back towards him. Suddenly, they were close. Dangerously close. As close as she and Mr. Strange had been last night, under cover at the ransom drop.

Somehow, this was ten times better, though no less awkward. Trewlove could feel herself blushing.

“Thank you.” She could be certain that his eyes were warm, as close as she was. She could even feel his breath. It smelled faintly of whiskey. 

“Wh-what for?” Trewlove couldn’t help stammering. Of all the things she had expected to hear, that wasn’t one of them.

“For looking out for me.” Morse replied. “You didn’t have to, but you did. I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“It was nothing.” Trewlove replied. 

“It’s a lot for a WPC trying to prove she’s as tough and distant as the men she works with.” Morse leaned impossibly closer. “…May I kiss you?”

Trewlove, surprised, nodded.

Morse closed the remaining distance between them, and they kissed for a while under the streetlamps. 

It was the most reward Trewlove had ever received for speaking her mind, and she was quite pleased with the results.


End file.
